Just Our Little Group of Outcasts
by angel56277
Summary: According to Tṻosan's Dictionary, an outcast is one that is cast out or refused acceptance. Usually, (if not all the time) the term is used on people for being different. Not necessarily bad, but different. Outcasts are usually taunted, hated, and left alone to fend for themselves. But when four particular outcasts all meet, is society in for one heck of a twist. Rating May Change
1. Prologue, A Kami's Prophecy

**Title: Just Our Little Group of Outcasts**

**Summary: According to Tṻosan's Dictionary, an outcast is one that is cast out or refused acceptance. Usually, (if not all the time) the term is used on people for being different. Not necessarily bad, but different. Outcasts are usually taunted, hated, and left alone to fend for themselves. But when four particular outcasts all meet, is society in for one heck of a twist.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Title: Prologue; A Kami's ****Inescapable**** prophecy**

**Beginning Author's Note: Well, these is my first Naruto fanfiction that I've actually finished the first chapter to, at least, and have hopes of continuing and posting on . Hopefully, it's to the liking to many~~ Please realize, that I shall really try to update at least once every 1- 1 ½ weeks. I have school, and I've been focusing much more on my academics that I barely have time for fandom's n. But just to let you know, I won't not finish this story, aka. Abandon it. I'm not that cruel, and I know the feeling of finding a fanfiction that I actually enjoy, but it has been discontinued. FRUSTRATION TO NO END I SAY. Okay, caps lock over~~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, then I would make sure that fillers didn't exist in that fandom~~**

* * *

In the mist of what seemed to be the top of many mountains, a single lady sat upon a thrown of snow, a ring of fire and wind surrounding her hair, as a bubble of water holding images floated upon her pale hands. She seemed deep in thought, making note time to time of what she saw in the bubble, before sighing and dissolving the bubble into thin air.

She closed her eyes tiredly for a second, and as if on cue, a being that wasn't exactly human, but much to beautiful to be deemed anything else, walked in. He bowed down in front of her throne and said in a soft, yet at the same time stern voice,

"You called for me, Kami-sama?" he looked to her face, but not directly in her eyes, not wanting to disrespect his commander.

"Rise, Tṻosan, no need to be so formal, and yes, I have called upon you." The Kami said rising from her throne as all other elemental beings around her disappeared.

"I have called on you to discuss the topic of what we have created. Humans." She said, letting a bit of weariness slip onto her features.

"My mistress, why ever are they bothering you?" Tṻosan said, not liking to see his commander in such a stress like state.

"Tṻosan, long ago, I created those creatures to roam a world which was much to empty for beings such as our selves. I filled it with life, hoping that my creations would bring a new light into our long, drawled out lives." She smiled at the ancient memories, before sighing again.

"And for quite a while, they did. They gave me a purpose to continue my reign. But now, after so many centuries, they have given me a reason to loathe. They have become greedy and started to kill those of their own species, even tempter with other beings of the Separate Realm" Tṻosan tensed at the mentioning of the Separate Realm, an area where demons roamed freely. They weren't notoriously evil as many thought they were, but quite mischievous to those around them, enough to make a couple gray hairs appear on his head before they should.

"Mistress, what do you plan to do? This species has seemed to give you weariness and pain, and I shall not let such a thing become of my Mistress." Tṻosan said, bowing down again slightly, speaking truthfully.

"That's the thing, Tṻosan. I have no idea on what I should do. These humans, were, are my creations, I would be greatly upset to see them die off; it would be just as bad as a mother killing her own children. But if things continue the way they are going, Chaos will most likely take over once more." Kami said, not noticing the shiver that ran through Tṻosan's back.

Chaos, as they spoke about to one another in the hidden mountains of heaven, was a being that brought great dismay to the undeveloped land, much before Kami-Sama has defeated it. Though there wasn't much for the creature to torture, it brought agony to those even in the heavens, a feat no one would want to experience again. He was defeated by Kami-Sama, and killed, as to not cause more destruction. The only problem is that if things got out of hand once again, there would be a chance of that beast resurrecting and causing more destruction once again.

"Mistress, with all due respect, we cannot risk another replay of what happened with Chaos to happen again in the future. That is a risk I believe not even you should be willing to take." He said, hoping that his mistress took his words to heart. He grew even more worried as the fatigues in his mistress's eyes grew, but was relieved slightly when she smiled and nodded at him.

"I understand Tṻosan, something such as a repeat of Chaos should happen again, therefore I shall-" before the Kami could finish her statement, she was suddenly engulfed in a brighter white light, her body levitating slightly, white light shining out of her eyes.

Tṻosan gasped. The blinding light and levitating body of his mistress could mean only one thing. The Kami was getting the visions of the future. Quickly, he grabbed the nearest scroll and pen, prepared for whatever his mistress would say.

Whenever the Kami had a meeting with Prophecy, she would receive visions of the future, and each time, the visions would be something that could have the power to disrupt or improve the balance between the five great dimensions (*). So far, the chances of each prophecy of happening were ten out of ten. Her prophecies just never failed, unless said different from the prophecy itself. He stopped his thinking as his mistress began to speak

_**The Lands of the Human Dimension,  
Once a great civilization,  
Now corrupted by their own creation of a monster named Greed.  
All are guarded by their own creation of a monster named Ignorance, one way or another  
Their creations shall lead to their inescapable visit with Death,  
In which Chaos shall once again rein.**_

The Kami's voice echoed as if it was amplified by a million speakers. A circle of fire, earth and water were dancing around her body, particles of ice freezing in the water, as wind seemed to blow through her

Tṻosan's eyes widened, this was exactly what his Mistress feared. Surely, she would either have to quickly destroy her creations or they would all-

_**Unless**_

Tṻosan's heart stopped. The Prophecy was actually giving them another outcome?!

_**Unless four unwanted children,  
One of Blue  
One of Red  
One of Brown  
One Yellow  
Join in forces to stop creation of such a disaster  
And Prove the creatures of the Human Dimension wrong  
Shall this all come to be**_

As soon as the Kami said those words, the four elements suddenly dissipated, the glowing in her eyes disappeared, and she slowly fell to the ground, panting hard. She looked up her companion and motioned for him to come forward.

"So it seems…that Prophecy has once again n chosen are decisions, old friend" the Kami said, composing quickly as if the past event never happened.

"Yes, it would seem to be my mistress." He said, passing the scroll to the Kami for her to read over.

"What do you plan to do, my mistress?"

"I shall send you, Tṻosan, to watch over these four children. Don't make yourself known to them, and don't interfere with the Prophecies' plans. Just take note of everything that happens and report to me, if I should miss anything"

"Anything else, my Mistress?" Tṻosan said as he prepared to take his leave.

"Wait for the Prophecy to take control…" she paused before saying "It's the only thing we can do, for now" she said simply, sitting upon her throne as she thought deeply.

Tṻosan nodded and disappeared, preparing himself for his soon departure.

As soon as he was gone, the Kami formed a bubble of water on her hand, and gazed into a scene of a yellow haired child cooking himself a cup in Instant Ramen.

"Now, let us see exactly how Prophecy plays out this…"

* * *

**(*) The five great dimensions: Heavens Realm , Seperate Realm, Human Dimension, Summoning Dimension, and The Great Line between Life and Death**

**End Author's note: So, how is that for a prologue? I think you all can guess who the four children are, right? I won't reveal now though, because you know, spoilers. ****I feel as if I ended the prologue to quickly, but I didn't want to make it that long, since it's the **prologue. I have already made the first chapter, and will perhaps post it later in the day, or tomorrow. Or next week, if I finish the second chapter now. Anyways, Suggestions? Any grammar mistakes? (I know there are some in there, somewhere) Things I should continue doing/stop doing? Ideas? Let me know~~ Chibi, out~ *poof*

**P.S, Like I said in the beginning author's note, I work where ever the wind takes me, whenever I feel inspired. I'll try to be inspired enough to update periodically, but other than that, you can only check frequently~~ **


	2. One of Yellow

**Title: Just Our Little Group of Outcasts**

**Summary: According to Tuosan's Dictionary, an outcast is one that is cast out or refused acceptance. Usually, (if not all the time) the term is used on people for being different. Not necessarily bad, but different. Outcasts are usually taunted, hated, and left alone to fend for themselves. But when four particular outcasts all meet, is society in for one heck of a twist.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Title: The ****Calm**** Sunday Morning of a Blonde Outcast**

**Beginning Author's Note: One word. Wow, like seriously, wow. I was really happy when I checked on my story stats throughout the week, and even got 2 reviews~~ Thank you to MissionKira and Anonymous Guest for reviewing~~ As a response to MissionKira, You won't have to worry about me not updating, or discontinuing my story, especially if people love reading it. Thank you for words of encouragement~ Well, as promised, here is chapter one. I honestly think it is pretty short, if you just eye it, but I didn't add much dialogue. As of a today, I'm going to try and update every Saturday/Sunday, but again, no promises, anything can happen~~**

**Like I said in the previous chapter, I update whenever and whatever, somewhere between the day right after, of 1 ½ week after. I'll try my best to stay on a periodic schedule though~ Anyways, on with the story, enjoy~~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, then I would make sure that fillers didn't exist in that fandom~~**

* * *

It was a Sunday. Nothing special about the day except for the fact that it was a Sunday. But not just any Sunday. Unlike most Sundays in the large village of Konoha, this Sunday was somewhat…calming. Perhaps, calming is not the right word to describe the feeling being felt by those in the village, but more on the terms of eerie. Chilling.

Now, most people reading this would be thinking along the lines of

'_What's so special about a silent Sunday? Shouldn't Sundays be a day of rest and calmness anyways?' _

But then again, if you are reading this current story, consider yourself out of the group called 'most people.' So I would hope that you would be thinking along the lines of,

'_Why the hell isn't a certain blonde haired brat rampaging the village right now?' _

Well, my dearest group of 'not most people', Naruto would be, in fact, in his rundown apartment complex, hiding. Hiding from the people that were trying ever so hard to get into his bedroom, the only room in his home that had a lock, not saying he had many rooms at all, he only had about 4 rooms, the kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, and a closet.

Now back to the point at our beginning story, Naruto was hiding. He was in a corner, the farthest from the half cracked door of his locked bedroom. He was crying, grasping a single mahogany jewelry box, filled with his most prized possessions. In other words, the only things that connected him to his unknown past and those he loved. He was breathing hard as he heard one of the villagers shout "Look for a key! The demon must've hid it around here somewhere!"

Naruto shuddered as he remembered where he placed the key. Under the molding kitchen sink, hidden by empty ramen cups which he had placed there on purpose, trying his best to hide the key. His head began to throb violently as he replayed the scene in his head.

He hadn't understood what was happening at first, the incident had started out of nowhere, under such little time. At first, he was in the kitchen, cooking himself a cup of instant-ramen when the door to his apartment was knocked down, revealing a group of drunken villagers who lived around the area.

Naruto, being the naïve six year old that he was, had no idea of what he could've done that would've made the villagers so angry.

He knew that he often played pranks on the village, but he had no true intentions. Other than being used for being noticed, the pranks were just for fun, something that a lot of kids his age had. He never went too far on them, never having the intentions to hurt anyone.

But if he was able to take away every single prank in his short six years of living, even if it was as mindless as tripping a villager, he would. If that was the reason that drunken warriors were fighting to get inside his room, he would.

Because he could tell that these men weren't just here to ridicule him again. No, they were here to kill. He didn't know how he recognized the dark aura, but he could feel it. The feeling of hate and a need for blood was practically bursting through each of them…and yet he still had no idea what he could've ever done to them that affected them deeply.

He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard a heart stopping 'click' from his door and then….nothing. The shouting has stopped, as if the villagers were never there.

Naruto held his breath for what seemed like eternity, afraid to make a noise in the still air. Something was obviously off. They couldn't have left after almost having their prey…and unfortunately, he was right

Just as Naruto was about to get up, his door was suddenly slammed open revealing smirking villagers, all reeking of alcohol carrying an overwhelming level of killing intent. Looks like he didn't hide the key well enough. Naruto started to back up as they moved seemed to follow his every movement. His back was soon pressing against the wall of his bedroom, while the villagers, still wearing the same smirk filled killing intent, stalked towards him.

"What's wrong, the wittle demon beginning to wet himself?" A villager taunted as he brought out what seemed to be a broken kunai from his back pocket.

Naruto's eyes widened at the site, and he started sliding down the wall as they got closer.

_I-Is this the end?_ He thought to himself, whimpering with each step the villagers took

"P-please…I-I didn't d-do anything wrong, p-please!" Naruto half said half cried. The villager who seemed to be leading the assault on Naruto chuckled insanely.

"Nothing wrong? Nothing wrong?! Hah, my daughter didn't do anything wrong, and yet you killed her, you killed her without mercy you monster! She would have been sixteen by today!" The villager screamed as he grabbed the knife from the one next to him, gripping it so hard that his knuckles were white.

"W-what are you t-talking about; I've never killed in my l-life! I-I'm only six years old, p-please!-" Naruto was cut off as the villager lunged at him

"Don't you dare say such lies, demon! I shall end your existence tonight!" And with that the villager lunged at Naruto, broken kunai in hand.

Although everything happened under a second, it seemed like hours as the man with the kunai came closer to Naruto's neck.

He couldn't breathe.

He couldn't speak.

He couldn't cry.

So he screamed

"_**No!**_"

The last think Naruto remembered before passing out was the look of terror on each of the villager's faces. But what seemed to scare him the most, even more than facing the welcoming mat of death's doorstep, was that he enjoyed their look of terror.

* * *

Four hours.

It was exactly four hours later, that Naruto woke up and realized he wasn't dead.

It was exactly four hours later, that he found the bodies of the villagers that tried to attack him, littered on the ground

It was exactly four hours later, when he realized that staying in Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves, would only put him, and those he held precious in danger.

It was exactly four hours later, when he packed a bag, and started heading off towards the gates of Konoha.

And it was thirty minutes after that, when he ran into a certain blue haired Hyuuga.

* * *

Somewhere in the mist, a certain divine figure sat upon a thrown of snow, frowning, then pondering at the site she saw.

"Hmm…seems like Prophecy has already began its work, the first child already taking his course. His spirit is strong and bright, and I sense wisdom within him most children don't feel. I also sense the presence of… a being of the Separate Realm? Could it be the missing...? Ah, well either way this proves more interesting that I suspected if he is involved in this as well. It won't be long before he meets the nest child, the One of Blue." With that last note, the scene in the bubble changed from a yellow haired boy packing his things, to a blue haired girl pick herself of the ground.

Yes truly interesting this would all play out to be.

* * *

**End Author's Note: So, what do you think for a first chapter, my group of "not normal" people? Suggestions? Any grammar mistakes? (I know there are some in there, somewhere) Things I should continue doing/stop doing? Ideas? Let me know~~ Chibi, out~ *poof***

**P.S, Like I said in the beginning author's note, I work where ever the wind takes me, whenever I feel inspired. I'll try to be inspired enough to update periodically, but other than that, you can only check frequently~~ **


End file.
